bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Strike Dragren
Strike Dragren (Japanese: フォース=ドラグレン, Fōsu=Doraguren, Force=Dragren) is one of the five Legendary Dragons and a Control-Type Core Change System B-Daman in B-Daman Crossfire. It is owned by Novu Moru. It was upgraded in Cross Fight B-Daman eS as Assault=Dragren, in the Emblem Charge System. Body Set: Dragren 1 Head Part: Dragren Head 1 This Head Part ''has a set of three horns (two in the rear, and one in the front), which can be used as cross-hairs when aiming at targets. Its frontal horn piece can be removed and attached to Smash=Dragold's ''Head Part ''as part of the Ultimate Dragold Super Fusion. Arm Parts: Dragren Arm 1 Strike=Dragren's ''Arm Parts ''have a pair of spiky hands, along with a pair removable wings, the ''Gravity Arms, which can be rotated to a downward position, to act as stabilizers, changing the B-Daman to Sniper Mode, for added control. They can be made more secure by adding two extra Stud Parts to them. When the B-Daman is not in Sniper Mode, the Gravity Arms can act as a grip for aiming. Stud Parts This B-Daman has yellow Stud Parts. Leg Part: Dragren Leg 1 On the back of this Leg Part ''are two pegs, to which one can attach the ''Arm Parts ''of Round=Tigare as part of the Super Fusion into Perfect Dragren (see below). Core Part: Strike: Force/Power ''Force/Power has a set of Double Hold Parts meant to compress fired B-Dama into a straight path for accurate, spot-on shots, with the four claws at the business end helping to further straighten out the shots. Super Fusion: Perfect Dragren This can be achieved only when Strike=Dragren is in Sniper Mode. What the player does, is that he takes the sides of the face of Round=Tigare's Head Part, and attaches them to the front of the Force Core. Then he takes the top piece of the Tigare Head and attaches it in front of the two rear horns on Dragren's Head Part ''to add more of a cross-hair. Lastly, he is to take Tigare's ''Arm Parts and attach them to the back pegs of Dragren's legs, thus completing the transition into Perfect Dragren. Other Versions *'Break=Dragren Metallic Core Ver.' - Exclusive to the Super Dragon Double Set *'Strike Dragren Nemesis Ver.' - Black Body set, purple Double Hold Parts, claws, and Stud Parts. Originally exclusive to the Metal Fight Beyblade/Cross Fight B-Daman cross-campaign, currently a limited edition model in Taiwan. *'Strike Dragren Metallic Red Ver. '- Limited edition. Metallic red Body Set, metallic yellow Double Hold Parts and claws. Trivia *Dragren's name comes from "drag'on" and "gu'ren", the latter being the Japanese term for a crimson lotus, hence the B-Daman's color. *It and Dragold are the only Legendary Dragons able to perform Super Fusion. *The act of fusing two B-Daman together into one powerful one has been around since Super B-Daman, starting with two Plug-In System B-Daman, Left Lion and Right Eagle, which combined into Blast Griffon. *It, along with Kreis=Raydra are capable of Super Fusion with Round=Tigare. *It has two things in common with Super B-Daman's Wild Wyvern; a dragonic motif and Double Hold Parts for accurate shots. Gallery Froce Dragren.jpg 512b0XBYbvL. SL500 AA300 .jpg Dragren.png|Dragren's B-Animal. Category:B-Daman Crossfire Category:B-Daman Category:Control Type Category:Former Villians Category:Core Change System